1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite I beam shaped railway or railroad crossties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ninety-three percent (93%) of the railway crossties produced today are made of treated wood timbers. These timbers are 229 mm wide by 178 mm high and generally 259.2 cm long.
The treatment used in the wood crossties can be creosote, chromated copper arsenic and other chemicals that are harmful to the environment. When the rain, snow and associated weather conditions impacts on the crossties that are placed on a stone ballast roadbed, these chemicals migrate into the surrounding soil and are having a harmful effect on the environment. The sun and weather also has an evaporative effect on the chemical treatment of the wood crossties. As this evaporation process of the chemicals continues, the cellulose wood fibers are exposed and this condition leads to the degradation of the wood crossties.
Normally the real time service life of a treated wood crosstie is about thirteen years. However there are many wood crossties in place that are beyond this real time service life. These older wood ties are spliting, cracking, cannot hold a cut spike (fastener), generally are rotting away, leaching harmful chemicals into the soil, and are causing derailments.
When taken out of service, the disposal of treated wood ties causes another environmental problem. Many of the states Environmental Protection Agencies will not allow creosoted wood ties to be burned or incinerated because of the emission of toxic fumes. The acid treated wood ties can be granulated and buried, but this presents a polluted soil condition. The object of our invention is to produce a composite crosstie to have a real time service life of sixty (60) to seventy (70) years, and not have the pollution and degrading properties of a treated wood tie.
The object of this invention is to produce a composite crosstie that will have a long real time service life, is inert and friendly to the environment, and will have an end use product of recycled material that is now going into landfills, or is shipped offshore.